Something Blue
by PJ XD
Summary: It's Albus's big day, but he's a bit worried... more about the broken heart of a bridesmaid than the bride... one-shot canon with my other fics
1. Albus

"Are you sure?" I checked for the millionth time.

"I'm sure," James responded, sighing in exasperation. To be fair to him, I was sounding slightly obsessive. I couldn't help it – someone had to make sure he was prepared.

"But what if you forget what you're going to say?" I asked, fretting.

"I'll wing it," he shrugged, straightening his tie in the mirror and brushing down his dress robes.

"You can't wing it! Mum will murder you!"

"Merlin, Al, will you stop stressing? You're going to give yourself a brain haemorrhage," he answered calmly, still adjusting his outfit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous." I took a deep breath.

James chuckled. "Yup, I can tell. Hey, have you heard the stories about Great Uncle Bilius? Apparently, he used to hike up his dress robes in the middle of the wedding reception and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his..."

"Not the time, James," I replied, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. I didn't want to know... I was having enough trouble keeping down the measly amount of breakfast I had eaten this morning.

"Alright. Jeez, Al, you'd think someone was making you walk the plank, not the aisle," he observed. "You're green, mate."

"I don't like attention," I reminded him. He grinned.

"Shoulda gone to Vegas like I suggested then, shouldn't you?"

"Mum would have slaughtered me. Not to mention Gran. Or Rosie... can you imagine how dead I would be when I got back?"

James laughed again, mussing up his hair in a very 'Dad' gesture. "You'd be on a few hit lists, true enough."

He waltzed over to the window, twitching the curtains to stare out at the guests congregating under the tarpaulin erected onto the lawn of the Burrow.

"Hey, look, the Malfoys are here. Well, I think that's Narcissa and Draco, and that looks like what's-her-face, you know, his wife. Selena's getting cute," he observed.

I pulled a face in the mirror. "She's fourteen. You're twenty three. Don't be so sick."

"What? I never said I fancied her, just that she was cute. Al, I'm not perverted." He paused, still scanning the crowd. "Although Dom's friend Grace is gorgeous... and nineteen, so perfectly acceptable to flirt with."

I rolled my eyes. "There's a few veela here too, if you're interested."

James grinned. "I'm always interested. But not so for you anymore, eh? You better enjoy your last ten minutes of freedom."

"I don't want freedom," I replied. "I just want to get this over with."

"I'm sure Sophie will be thrilled to hear that... do you reckon Malfoy will show up?"

I frowned. "You just said he was here!"

James shook his head. "I mean Scorpius. He was Sophie's best mate for years, after all."

I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "Well, we sent him an invitation. Maybe he'll show."

"He knows I'm going to be here, so I doubt it."

I whirled around to find my cousin standing in the doorway, her wavy hair half pinned up with flowers intricately braided into it. Her dress was a beautiful shade of red, it set off her pale skin perfectly. Sophie had picked well with the bridesmaid dresses, I thought. Not that I had a clue, of course.

"Rosie, I didn't see you there," I murmured, wishing she hadn't come in when we were speaking about Scorpius. You couldn't mention his name around Rose anymore, not without her collapsing like a deflated balloon.

"I just came up to see if Teddy was around. Little Remus and Dora are digging up the flower beds, and I think Gran is going to have a heart attack if everything doesn't go perfectly. I thought I'd come up and see if I could find their father before they get caught and skinned alive."

I grinned; Remus and Dora reminded me a lot of Rosie and I at their age. They were the most troublesome twins I had ever met... even Dad said the same... and he knew dead-Uncle Fred and Uncle George, back in the day.

"Where's Vicky?" I asked, and Rose smiled.

"She's sorting out Sophie's dress. I don't want to disturb her, so I thought Ted would need to take parenting duty for today."

My hands clammed up again at the mention of Sophie. "I think Teddy mentioned something about the attic," I suggested, and Rose nodded. She didn't move an inch though.

"Do... do you think Scorpius will come?" she asked, her eyes lighting up for the first time in a long time. My honest opinion was no, but I didn't want to give it. Not when Rosie seemed excited – the only time in the last four years I had seen her as so.

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully. "You never know. I dunno that I'd even know what he looks like now."

"I'll never forget," Rose whispered, and she vanished through the doorway, her eyes morose once more.

I sighed as she left, my own anxieties forgotten. I hoped Scorpius would show up. James stared despondently after our cousin, before turning to me and whispering,

"Hey, Al, I don't think Teddy needed to go hunting for that antique blue jasper bracelet after all. I think Sophie already has something blue... Rose."

**A/N: This is placed before the epilogue of A Scorpius' Sting, and all the events still coincide with my other Rose/Scorpius story. **

**This is obviously right before Albus marries Sophie Avery. And no, Scor doesn't make a cameo. Sigh.**


	2. Sophie

The marquee that had been erected in the garden was bedecked with lights, and wow, did it look beautiful. My stomach was fluttering with nerves as I stood in the cluttered kitchen, focusing on breathing in and out.

"It's okay, Sophie, don't get nervous. It's not that scary," Victoire advised me in a motherly tone.

"They're all going to be watching me..." I mumbled pathetically. "What if I trip and fall flat on my face?"

Victoire brushed my dress down, making the satiny-white material ripple prettily. "You won't. I thought that too, and I didn't."

"You're part veela!" I cried in exasperation. "You wouldn't."

Victoire gave a gentle laugh, and continued to make final adjustments to my dress. "Everyone is nervous on their wedding day."

"In all honesty, I'd be less nervous if Scorpius was here to crack a stupid joke and tell me that I was worrying about nothing," I sighed, feeling a little despondent all of a sudden.

"Sophie, he's going to be here," Vicky assured me, and I pulled a face which clearly told her what I thought of that idea.

"That I highly doubt, Vic." We both turned our heads, and I was instantly contrite when I saw who had entered the room. Rose.

She looked amazing, it had to be said. Her eyes glowed deep blue and her dress shone a deep, sultry red. I had made a wise choice with the bridesmaid dresses, and my evidence was Rose, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Rose, you aren't supposed to look better than the bride," I said indignantly, taking in her whole attire. She smiled beautifully.

"You look stunning, Soph, nobody could take away from your big day, not even Aunt Fleur."

That was a huge compliment, and I felt my eyes tear up a little.

"Do you think Al will like it?" I checked.

"Are you kidding? He'll adore it!" Rose had sheer honesty in her eyes, so I nodded graciously and accepted her words.

"Okay, okay, can you do me a favour?" Rose nodded immediately, and I pressed on. "Can you and Vicky go downstairs and tell Molly to get all the guests in position, and can you tell her to send my dad up now? I'm all set."

The girls exchanged excited glances and then disappeared from the room as instructed. I could hear the buzzing of chatter as they left.

"Sophie, you look beautiful."

I jumped, scared out of my wits, and whisked around to look at the person standing behind me. My breath caught when I saw who it was – Scor.

His hair was a little longer, and he had deep, dark circles under his eyes, but he looked just as handsome and normal as ever. It was the first time I'd seen him in years.

"Scor, I can't believe you came!" I gushed, throwing my arms around him immediately, not caring if I wrinkled my dress.

"Well, I had to wish you good luck on your wedding day," he replied, and I could tell he was smirking, although I couldn't see his face. "What kind of best friend would I be otherwise?"

I released him from my clutches and stared long and hard at him. "You look overworked."

"Sorry, Mum," he joked. I smacked at him.

"Speaking of, she's outside, and would probably be delighted to see you. As would your father." I appraised him for a moment, and he shuffled his feet guiltily.

"Well..."

"You aren't actually coming to the wedding, are you?" I surmised, and he shook his head regretfully.

"No, I can't. I can't be face to face with Rose."

"It wasn't her fault, Scor," I said gently.

He sighed. "I'm well aware of that. I never blamed her. I just... I disappeared without an explanation, and according to you, I left her heartbroken. I'm too much of a coward to see her now."

At least he was admitting it, which showed personal growth, if nothing else.

"Oh, Scor."

"I want to catch a glimpse, though. Is she down there?" he asked, and I nodded. With his slow, confident gait that I remembered well, Scorpius walked over to the window and peered out, focusing on the guests, rifling through them. I heard his intake of breath when he finally spotted her.

"She looks fantastic," he whispered, and in that one sentence, I knew he would never, ever be over Rose Weasley, the same way that I could never get over Albus if we ever split. He was tied to her forever, because he would always be in love with her.

"Go and talk to her."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Soph. I'm ruining your big day with old wounds. How are you feeling?"

I grinned weakly. "Like I'm about to pass out," I admitted.

"Well, bright side? If you collapse there's about twenty tonnes of dress to break your fall."

I giggled, and he smirked. "I've missed you," I declared, and he nodded his agreement.

"Come to New York next month. I'll pay if you want, just come for a holiday, and visit me. I'll have to introduce you to my NYBFF as she likes to call herself, Darla. You'll love her, you're really similar."

"I promise you, I will," I vowed, smiling fondly at my best friend.

Voices sounded in the corridor outside, and Scorpius quickly rushed forward for a parting hug.

"See you soon, Soph." He squeezed me tight. "Happy wedding day."

"See you, Scor. Love you. And thanks."

"Love you too," he whispered. There was a sharp crack and he was gone.

The door opened, and Rose poked her head around it.

"Hey, Sophie, your dad is ready when you are," she said cheerfully, with a semi-sincere smile on her face. She moved to withdraw from the room, but paused for a second, her eyes full of deep suspicion.

"Who were you just talking to?" she asked.

"Myself," I lied smoothly, and she nodded, although she clearly didn't believe me.

"Come on, then," she rallied. "Let's go walk down that aisle."


End file.
